


Tails of a Peacock

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Multimouse Marinette, aged-up, hurt/comfot, peacock Adrien, reverse love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: The fight was over, Hawkmoth was arrested. His son under the protection of one of the heroes. But, evil never sleeps, and when the miracle box, and remaining kwami, are stolen, only two remaining miraculous holders can fight this new villain. Or rather, villains?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The rock monster from yesterday was back and had multiplied. The fight keeping him at the edge of his seat as news helicopters filmed from overhead. The damage was horrid, and the new heroes were clearly working and still learning both their powers and each other. He flinched as the monster fell making the city shake. His own room shook, a reminder of how close this monster actually was to his own home. He wanted to look out the windows and see for himself what the tv was showing, but they were on lockdown, the security system making the mansion an iron fortress. 

“Adrien, lunch is over, it’s time for your Chinese lessons,” Nathalie said from the door. She was calm as if a giant rock monster wasn’t outside destroying Paris. 

“Please, let me finish watching the fight. I want to see if they win.” Adrien Gabe his best pleading look, but Nathalie shook her head, turning off the television as Adrien sulked past her. 

Marinette was on her balcony, her hands covering her mouth as she watched from afar. Her tv blared the news from below as her parents whispered amongst themselves beside her. As the city shook, her breath caught. It seemed all of Paris was holding its breath. Only when a hoard of ladybugs covered the city and the feel of magic coated them, did a collective breath get released. New heroes, a new villain, it seemed Paris was entering a new war. One the world couldn’t help. 

“Let’s go,” Tom whispered as he and Sabine went back down to the bakery. Marinette frowned, unable to really leave the balcony. She was supposed to be moving out, making a new life while starting university. But now, Akuma, Hawkmoth, it scared her...

Adrien was surprised to see his father walk into the dining room. As Gabriel sat at the head of the table, Adrien dared to hope he would actually be having dinner with his father. Their first dinner since Emilie had gone missing. 

“I wish to speak with you after dinner.” Gabriel’s announcement wasn’t that surprising as Adrien quickly agreed. He was eager to actually have a conversation with his father, to be together like a normal family. He ate fast, keeping pace with his father, happy despite the quiet aside from tinkling of silverware against porcelain. Once the staff had taken their empty plates, Adrien followed his father into his home office. 

He took a deep breath, he was only allowed inside for short instructions and then forced out. Never anytime to actually take in the decore. His eyes glistened over a wall of his modeling pictures and lingered on the portrait of his mother in abstract art behind his father’s desk. 

His feet moved on their own, fingertips brushing gently over his mother’s golden dress. Tears pricked at his eyes as his father rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Even art can not capture her beauty.” Gabriel smiled. Adrien nodded unable to speak. He stepped back, turning to his father about to ask about the conversation promised at dinner, when Gabriel reached forward and pressed down on certain parts of the painting. Adrien felt the floor shake before both he and his father descended down into an elevator. 

“What I am to show you, is a secret. Never tell anyone, Adrien.” The instruction, no, the order, was set in a tone Adrien knew better than to disobey. 

“Of course father,” he whispered, eyes on the dark lair that was before them. The glass elevator stopped as Gabriel walked out, his steps echoing along the metal bridge and towards a glass coffin surrounded by a small but luscious flower garden. 

Adrien followed his father forward, both curious and scared of what was inside the coffin. The back of his head burned with the right answer, but fear kept the thought at bay as he kneeled before the glass. 

Blond hair, his face, pale skin. Tears fell from his eyes.

Adrien looked at his mother in her glass coffin. So many emotions, so many thoughts. 

“Join me, son, help me bring her back to us.” Gabriel offered out a feathered miraculous. Adrien looked up, confusion in his eyes. Why did his father have such a jewel, what had he done?

“You are the one who made the rock monster,” he whispered as a small purple flying thing emerged. White butterflies floated around the room. 

“Become the peacock Adrien, and help me bring back your mother.” Gabriel urged. Adrien looked at the miraculous once more before reaching out to brush his fingers against the jewel. 

“I’m allergic to feathers,” he whispered, had his father forgotten that as well?

“So was Emilie. You will find that will not be a problem.” He said as Adrien took the jewel. Would his mother approve of this? Would she come back? Be happy?

“Nathalie has already enrolled you in school, your job will be to find the civilian forms of miraculous holders, and find me, suitable people, too akumatize.” His father ordered. Adrien nodded, he had never gone against his father. And even though he knew deep down this was wrong, he couldn’t bring himself to disobey now. 

His father was all he had left. 

~~~~~~

Marinette nodded as Alya recounted the big fight between the new heroes and villain. 

“And, do you know the best part!” Alya asked leaning closer, her voice went low as Marinette shook her head. 

“I’m Noir,” she whispered with a wide grin. “I am the cat hero they all love!”

Marinette was quiet, her eyes darting around. 

“Are you insane!” Marinette squeaked, “you can’t tell me that! What if I’m the enemy? What if I get captured? Oh no, this is very bad!” Marinette was up and pacing, Alya watched with a raised brow. 

“You should not have told me!” Marinette continued, frantic and panting on the clear verge of a panic attack. 

“You are my best friend, I can’t lie to you. Besides, all super hero’s have at least one normal best friend.” She explained. Marinette made a noise between a wheeze and another squeal making Alya roll her eyes. 

“Do you know who BeatBug is?” Marinette asked before shaking her head, “no don’t tell me, I already know too much!”

“Girl, calm down, and no, I don’t know who he is. I’ve never seen him before. Besides, he just moved here.” Alya mused as Marinette’s face planted on the bed with a muffled scream. 

“So I guess you would also be against me making a blog about all of this?” Alya smiled as Marinette screamed louder.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette entered her university design class totally exhausted. Alya had talked her ear off all night as she set up the blog she had dedicated to the heroes. 

_ “Noone would dare suspect a site based on discovering them, to be run by one of the heroes right?” Alya had said with a huge smile. _

Marinette took her seat, she wished she had a coffee or something to help her get at least some semblance of humanity back into her system. Her eyes were drifting shut when she felt someone beside her. The soft murmur of classmates had suddenly gone quiet, and she felt as if all eyes were suddenly on her. Slowly, she dared to open her eyes, had she worn her pajamas to school again?

“Hi, is this seat taken?” Blue eyes met green, trailing to blond hair. Marinette was an up and coming designer, she knew all the famous models, the designers. She  _ knew _ Agreste, she  _ knew _ Gabriel. Marinette was looking at  _ Adrien Agreste _ , son, and famous model of  _ Gabriel _ Agreste!

Be cool, say something!

“Huh?” yep cool, totally cool. Adrien blinked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly before repeating his question but slower. This time, Marinette chose to just shake her head, moving her books out of the way. Words were hard, and now very, very, complicated. Adrien Agreste was hard to pin down. Everyone had tried. For him to be here in her class, was a miracle. Everyone else seemed to think the same. Swarming her table to speak with him. 

She felt how tense Adrien had become, a fake smile on his face as he nicely explained himself. She listened, finally letting the novelty of a celebrity beside her fade away. She had always admired Gabriel and his brand. She lived near him when she was younger. He was an inspiration. Of course, she would be stunned by his son being there. But, Adrien was just a person like her, he wasn’t a monkey at the zoo. By the time the teacher entered class, Adrien looked as drained as she felt. Taking pity, she quickly fashioned a note.

_ ‘Sorry about earlier, I’m tired. Anyway, I’m Marinette.’ _ sliding it over and waiting, she returned her attention to the teacher.

‘ _ Adrien, and it’s fine,”  _ Marinette read and reread the small sentence. His writing was so neat, but it was also formal, too formal.

_ ‘I hope we can be friends, we are desk partners now after all :)’  _ she hoped her little truce present wasn’t to forward. What if he took it wrong? What if he was thinking she was just another fan? Well, she was, but she wasn’t obsessed. Her downward spiral of thoughts was interrupted by another slide of their papered conversation. 

_ ‘Sure, lunch?’  _ his question surprised her. Did he want lunch? They had just met. 

‘ _ Coffee,’  _ she replied, that was less formal and wouldn’t cause the press and rumor mills to fly too far off. He would appreciate that. Adrien nodded instead of writing, the two moving to actually pay attention to the class. Well, she was now paying attention. Adrien it seemed, was a multitasking professional. 

Adrien kept his face a mask of indifference. As expected, the class had been surprised by his appearance. Eager to become his friend, to rub their way into fashion. The girl beside him though, she was tired, her words slow but calculated. Her opened drawing book showed her talent. He eyed the note they had been passing back and forth. Coffee. He had succeeded in finding a potential target. But, this felt wrong. Unlike the others in the class begging to become friends with him, she was trying to show with actions. She wasn’t boasting any relationship with him and had even taken his offer of food down to a mere coffee outing. Nothing the rumor mill could latch onto and make a big deal of. Marinette had not even graduated, and already she could stir away drama. If she didn’t make a designer, she would be a great assistant. 

He felt the weight of the miraculous over his heart. His mother’s miraculous. This was for her, if they succeeded, this wouldn’t matter. Everything would be back to normal and this would be erased. At least, that was what his father said.

“Adrien?” Marinette’s worried tone was whispered. It sounded loud like gun powder to him. He looked around noting the now empty room. 

“We have a few until the next lesson,” she explained. “You seemed spaced out. I’m actually surprised your father let you come here. Especially with the new villain out. I hope you never become a target.” she was rambling and it amused him to think of his father actually targeting him. 

“Let’s get that coffee now if you don’t mind, I’m dead.” she giggled, her back on her shoulder as she stood ready to go.

~~~~

Alya glared at the new student. The headphones over his ears blocked all sound aside from his tunes apparently, and it annoyed her. Tapping her foot, she poked at his side making him jump and look back at her. Pulling off his headphones, she could hear the formally muffled tones become somewhat intelligible words.

“This is my seat,” Alya hissed, her eyes narrowed. The boy smiled, laughing apologetically. 

“Sorry dudette,” he said moving a seat over. Web design was complicated, it required finesse. This boy was not that.

“I’m Nino, Nino Lahiff. But, the world will soon know me as the DJ, DJ N.” Nino boasted. Alya adjusted her seat and fixed her computer station. 

“Nino, huh,” she said resting her chin on her palm. His attire screamed laid back and relaxed.

“So what’s your name?” he asked trying to keep the conversation going. 

“Alya Cesaire, I run both the school blog and the newest BeatNoir blog.” she beamed, proud of her accomplishments. Nino laughed at the last of her information.

“BeatNoir blog?” he asked. Alya nodded, suddenly very eager to talk about her latest creation. 

“It’s based on the heroes, dictated to their cause, and a place for people to place information.” She explained. Nino nodded, listening to her talk and ignoring the faint rhymes of his music. She had moved onto discussing music with him, when the sky outside began to darken and the blog began chiming with requests for help. 

“See, already helping!” Alya beamed as Nino stood up. 

“I-I have to go, my brothers near there.” With that excuse, he darted from the computer lab. Alya watched him leave before a light nip reminded her of her own secret job. 

“Well let’s go, I expect big amounts of cheese for my work.” Plagg whined. Alya smiled as she looked around the bathroom to make sure she was alone, before calling her transformation. 

Adrien had used the mob of people to escape and transform. His father had found his own target, a disgruntled worker. He was glad he didn’t have to use Marinette like originally planned. After making sure she was safe, he had left. 

“ _ You're late,”  _ Hawkmoths voice echoed in his head. 

“Sorry father, it won’t happen again.” He replied, standing on a random roof. 

“ _ Make sure it doesn’t,”  _ Hawkmoth warned. “ _ Now, create a monster to aid my akuma.”  _

The connection was lost as Adrien summoned a feather and closed his eyes, creating the amok from a rock beside him. 

“Who are you?” The demanding voice brought his attention down. Noir and to his horror, Marinette were below and glaring at him. 

“I am Peafowl, hand over you're akuma.” His monster roared as Marinette stepped back. Adrien kept his face neutral, he couldn’t let the hero’s or his father know about Marinette. 

“Peafowl huh, you work for Hawkmoth?” Noir asked. They could hear Beatbug fighting a few blocks ahead. Adrien said nothing, the fan blocking the bottom half of his face. 

Noir moved forward, her baton twirling at her side as Marinette stepped out of the way. She was wise as much as stubborn. 

“Defeat Noir,” Peafowl ordered as the monster moved forward, faster than Noir had anticipated. Marinette watched from behind a building, Noir was keeping up with the monster easily, and from the sounds of it, and the live feeds on her phone, Beatbug was handling the  _ Lunch Lady.  _ Were Hawkmoth and Peafowl just playing with them? 

Peafowl’s eyes roamed to Marinette. Watching as she scanned the monster. Marinette blinked before calling for Noir’s attention. 

“ _ Leave,”  _ Hawkmoth ordered, making Adrien leap away as he heard his monster get destroyed. He needed to get ready to show back up for school. He let his transformation fall once he landed in an alley. He needed an excuse, people would ask what happened to him, it was inevitable for someone of his status. 

Marinette made her way back to the school. Peafowl was another new villain, his powers a lot like Hawkmoths. His outfit, from a designers point of view, was interesting. Blue and gold, a dark navy blue pants, gold belt, and light blue shirt hidden under a blue shawl connected by a gold chain at the collar. It worked well with his blond hair and green eyes. 

She paused, no, she was just thinking of him and projecting on a villain. Adrien was not a villain. 

~~~~~

Nino groaned as he stretched after detransforming. 

“You did wonderful,” Tikki beamed as she floated above him. Nino beamed, offering up a cookie. University had been cancelled for the day, his home was empty. 

“Noir handled the new villain well on her own.” Nino said as he headed for the bathroom. 

“Noir is a very good cat. A good partner for you.” Tikki said, taking a rest on a pile of towels as her chosen entered the shower. 

“Are you sure I can’t know her identity?” Nino asked, the rushing water muffling his speech. Tikki placed down her cookie. 

“It’s dangerous, we have two enemy miraculous out there and we want you and Noir to live.” Tikki explained. Nino hummed, as he washed his hair. His father always said, knowing your partners in battle, you were a family. You fought, you lived. It was a connection stronger than even blood. He turned off the water. 

“I’m still not so sure. I’m sure we would only be stronger if we knew each other. That’s how military units work. Know each other and you can beat any enemy.” He told his kwami. Tikki floated into the air.

“I don’t know humans very well, but I do know kwami. Please, trust me.” The kwami sighed as they entered Nino’s room. He slid on a pair of basketball shorts before moving to his vanity. His father's dog tags hung down the middle. Reaching up, he grabbed them and placed them around his neck. Tikki watched quietly from the side. 

“Trust is important on the battlefield.” He whispered, making sure the tags were hidden as he placed on his shirt. 

~~~~~~~~

“I helped one time.” Marinette said, taking a bite of her cake. Alya frowned as she crossed her arms. 

“Marinette, you could get a full live stream going!” She begged as Plagg rested on Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette shook her head, offering Plagg more cheese. 

“I’m a designer, not a journalist.” She said.

“Leave my cheese dealer out of your insanity kid,” Plagg warned. 

“Yes, leave me out of this. It’s bad enough I know this much.” Marinette said indicating their current situation. Alya waved a dismissive hand. 

“Fine, I’ll drop it for now.” She replied, eyeing Plagg before smirking. 

“I think I met Beatbug today.” Alya whispered. Marinette groaned as Plagg flew up to his chosen. 

“Enough, let's go home, I’m tired.” He ordered. Marinette nodded, standing and grabbing her phone. 

“I have work to do anyway.” She said guiding Alya out of her parents home. She had an apartment to look at later. Marinette watched them leave, frowning when she spotted Adrien hidden in the shadows across the street. Grabbing her bag and coat, she walked out. She could be early once to something right?


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien jumped as Marinette appeared beside him. Her hands were behind her back as she smiled. 

“Hi Adrien, what are you doing?” She asked curiously. It was rare for him to be out without his bodyguard right? All the articles before stated he was constantly watched. Had his father allowed him to be freer now that he was older?

Adrien smiled, rubbing his neck as he looked around. Marinette raised a brow, her smile getting wider. 

“Are you out without permission?” She was teasing, but Adrien still felt guilty. 

“Yeah, I needed to breathe, I felt trapped.” He wasn’t going to admit to not having been home at all yet. Marinette nodded before checking the time on her phone. 

“I was going to go look at an apartment, want to come with me?” She asked. Adrien blinked before chuckling, soon the sound becoming a full laugh. 

“What?” She asked with a pout. Adrien shook his head, leaning against the wall. 

“We’ve been friends not even a day and already you're asking me to house hunt with you.” He explained. Marinette turned a brilliant dark red, he mused at the color as she tried to form words. He patiently waited, mused as he picked up words that sounded somewhat French. Finally, he decided to take pity on her. 

“Calm down Marinette, I would be happy to come with you.” He adjusted his clothes before pulling on a pair of sunglasses. 

“Ready,” he smiled, making Marinette nod. He still looked like a model. His black peacoat did a lot to hide his defying features, and the shades made sure he had to be double looked to be discovered. 

The two-headed towards the metro. The chaos of the earlier Akuma was still noticeable. People milled about more cautiously. The crowds had diminished. 

“It feels so strange. Surreal.” Marinette commented as they entered the metro. Adrien looked over, noticing her downcasted look. 

“What do you mean?” He asked he had never really been out enough to notice a big difference. Marinette waved around at the empty platform. 

“It’s usually rush hour, this place should be packed shoulder room shoulder, but with the new villains out, no one dares go out.” She explained. Adrien frowned, people, lived in fear now because of him and his father. His mother would definitely not be happy with this. Marinette found a nice seat on the long train and hummed. It was nearly empty aside from an old man at the other end. Adrien shivered at the space. He was used to large crowds mobbing him. 

“I’m sorry if I’m keeping you from something. Will your father be angry?” She asked as he sat down beside her. He shook his head. His father wouldn’t care as long as he was productive. The ride was silent on his end, Marinette telling him about her parent’s bakery and the apartment they were going to see. 

“So, this is your apartment?” He asked as they soon stood before a wooden door. Adrien didn’t dare comment on how flimsy the barrier between them and the inside was. 

“It’s not much, but I’m hoping to call it home.” She said before knocking. The realtor smiled when he opened the door for them. Adrien nodded when addressed but otherwise stayed silent. Marinette hummed as she went around the small home examining things. 

“So, are you dating?” The relator asked. Adrien glanced over. He should have known this little rumor mill would start. 

“No, we are just friends,” he replied, watching Marinette emerge from a bedroom, there were only two. 

“Theo, this is amazing, and the price is wonderfully low for this area.” She said appearing beside Adrien. Theo nodded before offering his hand. 

“Shall we discuss purchasing now or later?” He asked. Adrien raised a brow as he watched the two walk towards the sitting area. What was he seeing? Marinette nodded as she and Theo discussed buying. He took his own tour of the home, feeling a bit shy about exploring a girls home. 

“She's a cute one master,” Duusuu said as she fluttered out and zipped around Adrien’s head. Adrien smiled, placing a slender finger to his lips. 

“Quiet Duusuu, this place echoes.” He warned gently as he held out his hand for the kwami to rest on the open palm. The blue peacock kwami smiled and nestled against his thumb. 

“Are you going to mate her?” Duusuu continued, her voice lower per her master's request. Adrien shook his head. His father would not approve, and right now, if his father was telling the truth, all of this didn’t really matter. Duusuu frowned before flying up and nuzzling at his cheek. 

“Thanks, Duusuu,” he smiled before opening his shirt for her to hide and placing a sunflower seed inside. 

Alya frowned as she glared at her computer. The twins wanted to visit the zoo, Nora had ditched for a last-minute fight, and now she was under the baking sun and waiting for her younger sisters to come back from a personal tour from their dad. 

The glare on her computer annoyed her even more, an irritated sigh leaving her lips. 

“Usually my kittens love to sunbathe.” Plagg mused from the safety of her bag. His cheese wheel beside him. 

“You know, I eat Camembert right?” Plagg continued before showing her the sharp cheddar with a pout. “Not this,”

Alya ignored him, trying to finish the article. 

“It’s cheese, I can’t afford Camembert,” she finally replied before screaming into her hands in frustration. 

“Hard time?” Nino’s voice made her look up with a raised brow. Alya shrugged, adjusting her laptop. 

“Mind if I share a seat?” Nino asked, removing his hat to reveal a crew cut. Again, Alya shrugged as he took a seat. It was an awkward silence, and out of habit, Nino began playing with the dog tags he wore. 

This caught Alya’s attention. Her eyes focusing on the silver chain glinting under the sun. Nino caught her stare and smiled. 

“My dads,” he explained, his eyes now on the name tags. 

“He’s in the military?” Alya asked, finally closing her laptop. The sun was not going to let her finish. Nino nodded his head, a small smile on his face. 

“He was,” Alya cocked her head at the past tense. Nino nodded, tucking the tags back in his shirt before looking at her. 

“He was killed in action. An IED exploded and he didn’t make it.” Nino said, his words revealing the proud but hard moments. 

“I’m sorry,” she replied, she hadn’t really spoken to many people about death, she wasn’t keen on it. 

“Thanks, anyway, what are you working on? It doesn’t look like the zoo would be the best place to do a report.” He mused. His carefree attitude was a 180 from the previous melancholy. 

“My sisters wanted to come. Our dad works here and told them he would give them a tour for good grades.” Alya explained. Nino laughed, looking up at the burning sun until he saw spots. 

“My younger brother just wanted to get out. I don’t blame the dude.” He replied before looking over at the auburn-haired girl. 

“So, you probably know this place if your dad works here?” Nino asked Alya nodded her head. “Wanna give me a tour?” He smiled. 

Alya could hear Plagg complaining as she packed her things. She was starting university, it was time she let go and dated. Not to mention, if her hunch was right, she may have found Beatbug. 

Marinette smiled as she held the key to her new apartment. 

“Well Adrien, congratulate me and then yourself.” She beamed, her smile was contagious as Adrien grinned back and congratulated her. 

“But, why me as well?” He asked, confused. Marinette laughed, the sound like the tinkle of bells. 

“Because you are my first friend to visit my new home,” Marinette explained. Adrien blushed, he was still getting used to the concept of friends. Well, Chloe was a friend and Kagami, but that was also what father called business partners. 

Marinette calmed down, looking around the barely furnished place. One sofa, no beds, she was happy with what she got through. 

“I’ll start moving my stuff this weekend.” She nodded, speaking aloud for Adrien’s sake. He glanced down at his phone with a flinch. Father would be looking for him soon. 

“You need to go. Will I see you in class tomorrow?” Marinette asked. Adrien smiled, nodding his head before turning to open the door for them. 

“Go in ahead,” Marinette said with a shake of her head, “I’m going to stay and picture myself living here a little longer.” She stages. Adrien frowned, he didn’t want to leave her alone, not in such a building as this with seemingly no defense. But, also he was only a friend, he would be leaving her alone all the time. He couldn’t stay.

“You have two rooms,” he suddenly blurted out, blushing at the implications he suggested. Or rather, his brain suggested. Did puberty not stop at fourteen for him?

Marinette nodded her head, quickly explaining how the other room would become her work and sewing room. He numbly nodded, now very eager to leave before he made a fool of himself more. Thankfully, he said his goodbyes like a good friend and left for the elevator. 

“I’m very proud of you.” Duusuu smiled, emerging from his jacket. 

“Why? I was completely dumb back there.” He scoffed annoyed with himself. Duusuu shook her feathers, making Adrien’s nose itch. Thankfully his allergies were not too severe because of the bird kwami. 

“You talked too her, a mate you like. I’ve seen others fall harder. Even amongst kwami.” Duusuu explained. Adrien smiled, glad that being a klutz in front of the person you liked wasn’t just a human flaw. 

“Your father was like that with my chosen.” The kwami whispered. Adrien looked at his kwami. He had never been told much of how his parents met.

“You were my mother's kwami before she became an Agreste?” He smiled hopefully to talk about her. Duusuu frowned, shaking her head. 

“No, but it was early in the marriage. Apparently on something called a honeymoon.” The kwami explained. Adrien nodded, letting the kwami fly into his shirt once more as the doors opened and he headed home. 


	4. Chapter 4

For six months, Paris was terrorized by Hawkmoth and Peafowl. Marinette pushed away her sketchbook, turning as Noir limped through her window. 

“Beatbug is distracting the akuma, we lost track of the sentimonster.” Alya explained as her transformation fell. Marinette was quick to feed Plagg before aiding her friend. 

“Did anyone see you?” Marinette asked, gently lifting Alya’s shirt. Loud explosions shook the apartment. 

“No, but I need to get back out there.” Alya huffed out. She was injured, tired, and by how quick Plagg was eating, it was bad out there. 

“Take some cookies for Beatbug. Be careful.” Marinette said as her friend transformed again. As Noir bounded back to the fight, Marinette turned to the tv. The fight was broadcasted live destruction littering the streets. 

Hawkmoth was getting braver, stronger. The heroes needed help. She kept watching the fight on tv, her heart racing at each attack as she scanned for Peafowl or Hawkmoth. She could find niether, and the akuma was still very active. She paced the room, her anxiety growing. She had to help, had to protect her friends. 

Her feet moved before she could really think. Her feet pounded against the asphalt as she made her way to the fight. The closer she got, the worse it was. Buildings crumbled, fires cackled, and cars were tossed about, their alarms shrill beeping adding to the noise of screams. Suddenly, the world went to silence, it unnerved her. Glancing around, she tried to find the source of why it was quiet. Why had she left home again? It was raining now. 

Marinette hated the rain, hated the cold and dreary the cloudy weather brought. Sadly, the only comfort a rain brought, was the soft pattern against her window when she was dry at home. 

Sadly, she was not at home, and she was not dry. In fact, Marinette was caught downtown in the downpour, the metro was flooded, and the screaming citizens who were not hiding indoors, reminded her of the Akuma prowling about. 

No, not Akuma, sentimonster. 

She pulled her bag closer and pressed herself against the wall. The tarp above her, the only thing keeping her dry as she listened to the monster create havoc. Beatbug and Noir had already taken down Akuma, but it seemed this monster was harder and chaotic. Had Peafowl lost control! Did he have control to begin with?

Her musings had made her lose herself, and by the time she returned to reality, the street was empty and she was face to face with the monster in question. 

Her eyes closed as her breath caught in her throat. This was death. Temporary, permanent? Did it matter? She was going to die, right now in this moment, all alone.

“Leave her alone, you have your orders.” Her eyes opened just in time to watch as Peafowl stood between her and the monster, his arm outstretched and forefinger and thumb almost touching. She watched in amazed horror as the monster hesitated for only a moment before walking off towards the heroes. 

Marinette pressed herself closer to the wall as Peafowl turned towards her. His eyes looked sad, worn. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered before leaping above her and to the roof of the building she hid beside. Had, had he apologized to her? What villain apologized? She was once again lost in thought, this time somewhat aware as her feet carried her down the alley beside the building. She had to find a way to the roof...

Beatbug yelped as Noir was tossed past him. This being now chaotic after they had tried cataclysm on it.

“We could use a charm anytime now!” Noir grunted as she reappeared at his side. They were both tired, it showed. Their fighting style was getting sloppy. If they kept going, Hawkmoth and Peafowl would have their jewels. 

“Lucky charm!” Beatbug called, grunting when a mouse toy fell into his hands. 

“I’m not chasing that,” Noir deadpanned, glaring at the charm with crossed arms. Beatbug looked around, smirking when a plan formed. 

“You get to play chase, but not with this.” He said before telling her the plan. Noir nodded once she was told the full plan. Just let the charm do the work, and then cataclysm the nape of the neck where a small broach sat. 

Easy...

Marinette frowned as she climbed up to the empty rooftop. The fight was kicking back up, it would end soon. 

“You shouldn’t be up here.” She felt the blades of the fan against the back of her neck. Peafowl’s voice is like honey, filling her head and drowning out the storm of the sentimonster. It was familiar yet like a dream. She couldn’t place it. 

“Why did you apologize to me down there, yet you try to kill me up here?” She asked. The fan pressed closer against her skin leaving small cuts. There was silence, a whisper as if Peafowl were talking with someone. The fan disappeared as the rain and monster disappeared, and with it the fog in her mind brought on by the supernatural rain. 

“Your lucky,” he mused before leaping away. 

Not easy.

Noir pulled herself from the Seine, her hair plastered to her face as Beatbug cleaned up the mess. 

“Good job,” Beatbug beamed, ignoring the hiss coming from his feline partner. He held out a hand to help her up. 

“Another good battle for that blog huh?” He asked, pulling her beside him. Noir glared before shaking the water off her body. 

“Any luck figuring out who writes it?” He continued. Noir opened her mouth before hearing the beeps of their miraculous. 

“Not yet, any luck on that girl yet?” Noir teased, enjoying the blush on Beatbug’s face. Giving a salute, Noir extended her baton and was gone. She enjoyed her little game of cat and bug she had started. Enjoyed watching Beatbug struggle in and out of the mask. It thrilled her more than she wanted to admit. 

“Noir!” Marinette waved her down, Noir quickly going to her side. 

“Can I  _ cat _ ch a ride?” She punned earning Noirs glare at the cat related pun. She hated them so much yet everyone had to tell them to her. 

“Not if you keep asking like that.” Her ring gave another beep. Marinette nodded before wrapping herself against her friend. 

Once back at the apartment, Marinette made them a drink and some food. 

“I swear the battles are getting worse.” Alya sighed defeated. Marinette looked at her friend with worry. 

“You need help.” Marinette whispered. Alya nodded her head, taking the offered drink. 

“Beatbug and I have already discussed it. Right now we are just waiting for his kwami to come to terms.” Alya explained. 

“Do they make all final decisions?” Marinette asked. Plagg emerged, a wide smile on his cackling form. 

“Sugarcube has a complex. She  _ always  _ has to be right and have the final say.” He mused. 

“Sugarcube?” Marinette asked. 

“Beatbug’s kwami, her real name is Tikki.” Alya said. Marinette nodded before both jumped as a series of sharp knocks were at her door.

“Expecting company?” Alya asked as Plagg hid. Marinette shook her head as she went to open the door. 

“Nino?” Marinette asked. He and Alya had joined her a few times, but he was still new to her. 

“I can’t reach Alya, is she okay? She has a habit of running  _ towards  _ danger.” He was panicking, his words rushed, but Marinette smiled and stepped aside so he could see Alya standing behind her. He visibly deflated with relief. 

“I’ll go make more tea, you two talk.” Marinette smiled, feeling a small tug of envy which she ignored quickly. Her career came first. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nino paced the living room, Marinette’s coffee table between him and Alya. They had been together before the akuma battle, since then, he had heard nothing from her.  _ Had she been hurt? Had his cure failed? _ These were all thoughts that plagued him before Tikki had suggested coming here. Now though, as he stood before her, all his worry was turning into anger. 

“What the hell happened? Why were you not at home? Why didn’t you answer my calls?” Anger ripped through his usually calm voice, he was stomping towards Alya. All he could see was her dead body if he failed. 

“You idiot! You could have been dead! I can’t lose you Alya!” Nino was screaming now, tears running down his cheeks as he held her shoulders. He was weak, his knees giving out as he collapsed in front of her. 

“I-I can’t do that.” He whispered, his voice unable to go louder as Alya dropped down beside him, her fingers running through his hair. 

“It changed mom when dad died, I can’t let that happen to you, not when I can do something about it.” He continued, not noticing Alya tense up. Marinette has wisely stayed out of the way. 

Alya looked at Nino’s ears. Two black earrings lined down the top of his left ear. 

“ _ Beatbug,” _ Alya whispered, this time making Nino tense. “You shouldn’t worry about me.” The hand with her ring, pressed against the side of his face. 

Marinette sighed as she laid in her bed. Even when she put on her earphones, she couldn’t block the knowledge that the two heroes of Paris were in her home. 

“Idiots,” she whispered. She grabbed her phone and scanned the names in her contacts. Adrien’s name popped up, his face smiling at her. 

“Perfect,” she smiled. She clicked his name, sending a quick message to him. She could hear Nino and Alya still arguing. This time the fighting was more domestic than angered. 

‘ _ I'm having a good, quiet day. How about you?’  _ The text was semi-formal, it was Adrien’s character. 

‘ _ My friends finally started dating, I may need you to play boyfriend. Up for it?’  _ Marinette types, a smile on her lips at the idea. It shouldn’t feel this nice on a simple idea. But, the thought of dating Adrien had grown in her mind over the past few months they had known each other. 

‘ _ I'm not sure that’s such a good idea,’  _ Adrien’s reminder was a crushing blow, a harsh reminder of their social status. 

_ ‘Oh, right, I forgot,’  _ Marinette slowly typed, hoping her sudden sadness didn’t show in her text. Alya knocked on her door, telling her that she and Nino were leaving. Marinette wished them well, before moving to go lock the front door. Adrien didn’t text her back so she decided on a hot shower to calm her nerves. She cursed herself for thinking of  _ dating  _ Adrien. 

Gabriel caressed the glass coffin that held his wife. Adrien was at the side watching, his thoughts a confused storm. All of this drama, it was because of love right?

“Father,” Adrien called, his voice low. Gabriel hummed, letting his son know he was listening. Adrien drew a breath to gather his thoughts. 

“Why can’t I go on dates?” He asked, Marinette’s request flashing in his mind. It was everything he wanted. She was his crush, he had fallen and fallen hard for her. 

Gabriel sighed, moving away and looking at his son. Adrien flinched under the older’s sight. 

“When we win, when we get those miraculous, none of this will matter. It will be erased.” Gabriel explained before placing a hand on his son's shoulder. 

“Why subject yourself to a relationship that means nothing?” He asked before returning to the small garden to gather his butterflies. 

“Father, why don’t you just create an akuma to go back in time so that mom never gets the miraculous and this never happens?” Adrien suggested, hoping to understand his father's actions. Gabriel sighed, glancing over at his son as he placed the last of his freshly harvested butterflies into the basket before removing his net covered hat. 

“Because that would make sense.” It was all he said before walking back to the elevator. Adrien watched his father leave before leaning back against the coffin, warm from the electronics inside. 

“What do I do mom?” He whined, burying his face in his hands. “I love her, but I can’t make father stop. If I tell him about her, he’ll use her or make me use her. “ 

Emilie was silent, the steady hum of the coffin his only reply. A white butterfly landed on his knee, a symbol of both his prison and his hope. A bittersweet reminder. 

He reached out, holding his finger for the butterfly to land on. She was on the side of good, their love forbidden. But, if Romeo and Juliet could overcome that obstacle, couldn’t they? 

He stood up and blew a kiss to his sleeping mother before heading up after his father. These small moments were all he had, all he could grasp of his mother. Sadly, he was finding it easier to let her go the more he stayed by her coffin. It was easier to let himself be swayed by Marinette’s words. 

He felt ashamed. Like he was betraying his mother by giving up. Betraying his father, his family. 

Adrien fingered the broach on his inside lapel. He was tired of secrets and lies. He was tired of being the bad guy, tired of the good guys. He just wanted to be a  _ normal _ guy. 

The next day, Adrien entered the classroom feeling exhausted. He hadn’t slept, and the idea of closing his eyes was even less tempting. His father’s words, Marinette’s words, all jumbled into a nightmare for him. Did he dare believe all of this was fake? Why even try to do anything if it were?

Why go to school, why make friends? If they won, he would get his mother back yes, but, he would also lose this freedom, his friends, everything that had happened since this began. Was that worth it?

He groaned. He had just asked himself if his  _ Mother _ , was worth all of this.

His own mother. 

“Adrien?” Marinette’s voice was filled with concern as her soft touch rested on his shoulder. Green eyes widened as he looked over. 

“You're pale, is everything alright?” her hair was in pigtails, eyeliner under one eye and barely started under the other, the pen resting on the makeup bag on her desk. He must have disturbed her.

“Late morning?” he smiled, nodding towards the scattered makeup bag. Her blush made his heart jump as he sat down and put his bag away. 

“My alarm didn’t go off,” she mumbled, picking back up her eyeliner as Adrien held up her portable mirror for her. “My phone died, it turns out my apartment lost power. Super says it should be fixed by this afternoon.” 

Adrien nodded, watching her apply her makeup before drawing a deep breath. 

“I can call you in the mornings, wake you up?” he suggested, his voice trembled slightly at his own words, heart beating rapidly. Duusuu amplified his own emotions, and right now, fear and happiness, hope, were all fighting to show on his face.

“Thanks, that would help actually.” she smiled, finishing her eyeliner and moving on to mascara. Adrien loved watching her apply her makeup, she didn’t need it, but it did amplify the beauty she had natural. 

“So, is that double date thing still available?” he asked, keeping his voice down in case of eavesdroppers. Marinette blushed this time, avoiding his eyes. He quickly discovered he didn’t like that emotion. Without thinking, he lifted her chin. Her eyes sparkled as her cheeks dusted red. 

Damn Duusuu, making him act so impulsively. 

“Y-yeah,” she whispered. He dropped his hand, turning to face forward.

“S-sorry, that was weird,” he mumbled, retracting into himself as his palms sweat. He swore he heard his kwami coo inside his pocket. Marinette said nothing as she gathered her makeup and put it away. 

“I’ll text you the information later,” she whispered as class began. A welcome distraction for them both. 


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien felt nervous for once. He was invited to a movie, his father was actually letting him go. He couldn’t believe his luck. The problem though was the alternative motive his father had. 

“ _ You can’t do this Adrien!”  _ Duusuu begged, flying around in distress, her colors faded, her feathers wilting and falling disappearing inches from her holder's nose. Adrien sneezed before shaking his head. The plan was for him to get one of his new friends akumatized for his father. The obvious problem was his friends. 

“ _ You would be placing the baker girl in danger.”  _ His kwami continued. Adrien closed his eyes, he didn’t want to hurt her, he only wanted to protect her. 

“Come on Duusuu, we will be late.” He ordered opening his shirt jacket for the kwami to hide. He took a single step forward when he paused.

The coughing fit brought him to his knees. Duusuu watched sadly as her chosen struggled for breath. Gabriel stood at the door with his usual stern glare. Adrien looked up at his father with watery eyes, reaching forward gasping for air. 

“Come to the basement once you calm down.” He instructed before walking away from his son. Duusuu flew to hover before her chosen. 

“I’m sorry, I’m damaged, I’ve hurt you!” The small kwami whimpered as Adrien shook his head finally calming down. He remembered his mother having coughing fits before she fell ill. Had it all been due to the miraculous after all? 

He grabbed the broach and examined it, his fingertip ghosting over the small crack down the center of the feathers. 

“Mom survived a few years before going into a coma,” he whispered, fear in his voice. 

“You are younger,” Duusuu replied sullenly. Younger, he looked up confused by the word. 

“A miraculous uses the life power of their holder. The older you are, the more power, the younger, the less.” The kwami explained. Adrien wanted to ask more, but Nathalie appeared reminding him of his father waiting downstairs. 

Adrien bowed his head, taking a cloth Nathalie had handed him and cleaning the blood from his lips. The miraculous used the life of Its holder. That gave him a timeline. His father had a timeline. 

He took the passage to the basement, taking the elevator to the large lair below. His mother's coffin was a sole beacon for the room. The only source of light, or life. 

As he stepped from the elevator, his eyes searched for his father, finding him beside his mother's coffin, the purple costume hiding him in the darkness. 

“You wanted to see me,” Adrien asked as he approached his father. Hawkmoth was looking at Emilie’s coffin, his face void of any emotion. 

“Which friend will you be sending me?” He finally asked looking over at his son. Adrien sighed as he adjusted his jacket. 

“I don’t know,” he whispered, knowing how his father hated uncertainty. Hawkmoth frowned, turning from his wife. 

“Choose or I choose for you,” Hawkmoth ordered making Adrien flinch. His father speaking before Adrien had a moment to answer. 

“Go, and be ready to transform,” Hawkmoth said dismissing his son. Adrien hesitated before swallowing his remarks and heading out of the house to the place he and his friends agreed to meet. 

Marinette smiled when she saw Adrien walking towards them. Waving, she smiled before offering a ticket to him. 

“For the movie,” she said as Adrien took the small stub. Alya and Nino grinned from the side, the look in their eyes was one that made him quiver. 

“Hey sunshine, finally get out of that castle?” Alya teased as she tossed an arm over his shoulders. Adrien forced out a smile, he was expected to turn one of them into an Akuma for his father. He couldn’t do it.

“Alya and I are glad you got to come, Mari’s been a third wheel for too long.” Nino laughed earning a playful push from Marinette.

“Don’t listen to him, I’m glad you could come, don’t get me wrong, but I also understand if you couldn’t make it,” Marinette replied. Adrien smiled as Marinette stayed beside him. Something about her calmed him, gave him the strength he thought he lost before. They entered the theater, Adrien falling a little behind as he allowed Marinette to guide him about. Alya and Nino were in a heated debate about the heroes of Paris, he wanted to ignore that particular conversation if he could. 

“You seem distracted, is everything alright?” Marinette asked, her curious blue eyes watching him. Adrien forced another smile causing her to shake her head. 

“Please, tell the truth,” she whispered. He couldn’t though, if she knew the truth, she would hate him and he would lose one of his best friends. He would lose her anyway once his father got what he wanted, but, at least for now, he wanted her by his side. 

“I’m just not used to being out with others my age,” he confessed, feeling Duusuu squirm in his pocket. The group entered the darkroom and took their seats. He noticed Nino placing an arm across Alya’s shoulders, only for her to push him away a moment later and snuggle against his side. Was that normal for friends? He looked over at Marinette, her eyes on the screen as it played commercials. Slowly, he lifted his arm to place around her shoulder, when a scream was heard from the door. He released a low moan as everyone began to scramble about. Adrien lost sight of Nino and Alya, his focus now on Marinette, her eyes were focused on the hallway, her body shaking slightly. 

“Marinette?” Adrien whispered he had to get her out of here before he transformed. His father had found an usher to akumatize.

“I am Nightmare!” the Akuma announced to the panicking crowd. “I force you're worst nightmares to come true.”

Adrien sighed, leave it to his own father to create a monster that would damage even his own child’s mentality. Marinette seemed to regain control of herself as she pulled him from the building. He hated to do it, but he had no choice as he let his hand slip from hers and the crowd to separate them. He made his way to an alley and took a calming breath. He had a job to do, and as Duusuu appeared at his side, he called his transformation...

He sent off the amok, letting his hand fall back to his side as his navy cloak concealed his upper half once more. 

“Why?” Her voice was small, the question shaking with her voice. Adrien didn’t dare look over, scared of what look he would see in her blue eyes. 

“It’s complicated,” he replied, he had to leave, why wasn’t he leaving? Marinette’s steps echoed as she moved closer. Adrien held his breath, his father would notice, he couldn’t let him find her. 

“Leave, or else,” he warned, hoping his threat would be enough. It wasn’t, she stood beside him, her eyes hard with determination and anger. 

“Adrien!” She said, her words a strained hissed yell. Hopefully, Hawkmoth was busy with Bug and Noir. 

“Later, go,” he turned to finally look at her, green eyes pleading. “Please, before he finds out.” His words were panicked now, surely his father would notice soon. He would feel his son’s emotion. 

Marinette sighed, taking the hint and walking away. He watched her leave, hoping she wouldn’t become a target. Hoping she wouldn’t tell his secret before they talked. 

Adrien shifted, trying to fix his emotions again. To fill nothing. But she stayed stubbornly in his mind. As a result, his monster was easily defeated. 

‘We will talk at home,’

The warning remained as the connection to him broke. He had until the end of the fight to find and talk with Marinette, or he could wait and dare his escape tonight. 

He didn’t have much of a choice as he exited the alley and found Marinette waiting with folded arms. Her anger hurt worse than any punishment his father gave.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Why?” Marinette’s voice was small, reflecting how Adrien felt. He had just spent the last two hours explaining everything, and in truth, it no,  _ he,  _ felt better. But, Marinette was still asking the why, and he honestly didn’t have an answer. 

“All of this, just for a  _ chance?” Her  _ words made him flinch. He knew he was in the wrong before, but for her to know it, he felt ashamed. Marinette stood and paced the rooftop they hid on. 

“I can’t believe Gabriel would do this. I mean, I understand grief makes those do some odd things,” she couldn’t finish her sentence, her eyes clouding with tears. Adrien wanted to reach out and hold her, to comfort her, but she beat him to it. Her arms wrapped around him, soft lips pressing lightly to his cheek. She felt his tense stance and chuckled lightly. 

“I’m sorry, but, it doesn’t seem to be the right words.” She whispered, long fingers curling in his blond hair and gently scratching his scalp. Adrien remained silent, nuzzling his head into her palm. It was a moment that couldn’t last. 

“I have to go home,” Adrien said, breaking the silence. Marinette hugged him again. 

“Father is upset with me,” Adrien continued, not eager to leave her arms. Marinette closed her eyes, choosing not to voice how Adrien’s body shook with his voice. 

“I’m here for you. I’ll be your safety net.” She whispered, kissing the top of his head. Adrien smiled before standing up and calling for his transformation. Marinette watched, Duusuu had introduced herself only shortly before curling in Adrien’s pocket to eat and sleep. 

“May I take you home?” Peafowl asked as he held out his hand for her. Marinette blushed as she looked at his hand. Her heart fluttered a little more. She nodded, taking his hand and yelping as she was pressed against his chest before taking to the skies of Paris. 

Marinette peaked out before gasping as she saw the twinkling of Paris as they made their way to her apartment. Her home from this height, took her breath away. Adrien landed outside her window, easily opening it before stepping inside and placing Marinette on her bed. 

“Stay safe, and please, don’t tell anyone about this.” He asked. Marinette nodded, before looking at the floor. 

“I won’t,” she replied, watching as he leapt from her home to his own. 

Adrien landed on the floor of his room as his transformation fell again sending him into the coughing fit he had hidden from Marinette. 

“Oh Adrien, It’s getting worse!” Duusuu panicked as she flew around, her feathers activating his allergy. Duusuu panicked again before flying off and away from her owner. 

His door opened and Gabriel entered, his stern face emotionless. Adrien cleared his throat as he stood to the side. He still felt warm from his time with Marinette, but now alone in his home with his father, he was feeling cold. 

“We failed again today, you were distracted.” Gabriel glared at his son, Nooroo hovering over his shoulder looking worried. 

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Adrien responded, his eyes focused on his father. Gabriel huffed before looking around. 

“You didn’t come straight home after the fight, why?” He asked looking back at his son. Adrien kept his face straight, he didn’t want to give his father any reason to find Marinette and hurt her. 

“I was checking on my friends, so they won’t suspect me.” Adrien supplied, it wasn’t a full lie. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms before shaking his head. Adrien could feel his father's anger, knew he had seen at least a glimpse of the reason behind his distractions. 

“It won’t happen again, as you said, it won’t matter after we get the miraculous.” Adrien said. He was feeling weak from his transformation and wanted to lay down. Gabriel nodded, looking at his son. Adrien had the fleeting thought of his miraculous going to someone else if he failed. Was he another pawn to his father? Just an object to get to his mother and be replaced once the wish is granted?

Gabriel left him alone, Adrien sitting on his bed as exhaustion. He was starting to feel weaker after his powers. 

“You shouldn’t transform as much Adrien,” Duusuu warned. Adrien huffed a single sarcastic laugh. 

“As if I have a choice, father will do anything to bring back mother.” Adrien reminded the kwami. Duusuu landed on his bedside table, her purple feathers spread around her. 

“You do know the wish has a price right?” She asked. Adrien shook his head, his father never really explained the hows of things. He was expected to follow and obey, never to ask the why and how’s. Duusuu moved to the center of the bed. 

“It's an equivalent exchange, a life for a life, you know about that right?” Duusuu asked her chosen. Adrien blinked before letting himself collapse into his pillows. An equivalent exchange, what could be the exchange? Would he lose his father, or worse?

“Duusuu, could you tell me more about the wish?” He asked. Duusuu shook her head. 

“I’m sorry Adrien, but I’m not allowed to speak more.” Duusuu went quiet as Adrien closed his eyes. His life had way too many secrets for his liking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel frowned as he sat behind his desk. Nathalie stood beside him with her clipboard. 

“Did you get the information I wanted?” Gabriel asked, not looking up from his work. 

“Of course sir, here.” Nathalie said as she placed a folded before him. Gabriel flipped through the pages, his eyes searching for what he wanted. Nathalie was quiet before she heard her boss sit back. 

“Set the appointment, I will not have today repeated.” Gabriel ordered. 

“Of course sir,” his secretary nodded before leaving the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Alya rubbed her eyes as Plagg scoffed down the cheese rolls Marinette provided. 

“I’ll kill him, I love him, but I will kill him.” Alya said yet again. Marinette chuckled as she sat down. 

“Beatbug or Nino?” She asked, knowing Alya’s love for both men. Alya fell back into the bed, her eyes closed. 

“Both men are insufrible.” Alya mumbled turning on her stomach as the trap door opened and her mother entered with a tray of food. 

“Marinette dear, a letter arrived for you.” She said, placing the tray on the table before leaving again. Alya sat up, a look of confused curiosity on her face. 

“Who is it from?” Alya asked as Marinette read the letter. 

“It’s from  _ Gabriel _ !” Marinette beamed excitedly before the events of last night brought a frown. Gabriel was Hawkmoth, she needed to tell Alya, she now had the power to end this all. But Adrien was also an enemy, he wasn’t innocent even if he was forced. 

“What’s wrong, you look pale?” Alya commented as Plagg watched. Under his glowing green eyes, she felt destruction knew her. Considering how destructive her thoughts at the moment were, he probably did. 

“Sorry, just nervous,” Marinette chuckled, opening the letter and quietly reading. She was being asked for a private meeting, a meeting with Gabriel Agreste himself. She felt Alya reading above her shoulder, and knew the reporter in her was begging to ask questions. Would she go? Before her discovery, an internship at Gabriel was ideal. But now?

“I wonder why they sent it here and not your apartment?” Alya questioned aloud. 

“I have everything sent here because my buildings P.O. Box is always messing up.” Marinette explained, closing the letter back inside. Alya smirked, leaning against the desk as Plagg emerged from his hiding spot.

“So?” She asked. Marinette closed her eyes, she would see both sides of the story before revealing her hand. 

“I’ll go, the meeting is for tomorrow at noon.” She would have to tell Adrien, that way she would have some leverage if things went wrong. 

Her walk home was alone, quiet despite the usual noise of the city. Her thoughts were the loud chaos she was focused on. Her attention was so focused on herself, she didn’t see the approaching car or hear the blaring horns. It wasn’t until she was rolling on the ground, strong arms pressing her to an equally strong chest. 

“Mari, are you alright?” The fear in Adrien’s voice started the tears she had been holding back. She clung to him, her fears shaking her body as he held her and comforted her. She felt him carry her towards her apartment, she was grateful he didn’t say anything, she wasn’t ready to voice her confused and conflicted thoughts. She loved Adrien, she would do anything for him. But, she loved her family and Paris. Both Adrien and his father had constantly placed in danger. 

“Um, here we are.” His voice was small, he didn’t look at her, the worry reflected in his eyes. Under normal circumstances, she would have invited him in, her earlier thoughts begged to let him in. But, she was conflicted. Offering a sad smile, she nodded her head and stepped towards her door. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” It was a question, she didn’t know what his father had planned for him. 

“Yeah, I should be there.” He replied. There was a silence between them, an unspoken plea on both ends.

“Good night Adrien, thank you for saving me and walking me home.” Marinette knew it was a weak phrase, that both had so much to say, to ask. She closed the door, sliding to the floor, her back against the wood. 

~~~~~~~~~

Nino followed Tikki’s instructions as he made his way around the old parts of Paris. The massage parlor was lit up, the last patrons leaving and offering their goodbyes to the old man. He looked like a Chinese tourist, his small size and stance made a giggle escape Nino’s lips. 

“Master,” Nino greeted, removing his red hat and bowing. 

“Nino, welcome, please come in.” Fu beamed, his cane echoing at each hit against the linoleum floor. 


	9. Chapter 9

Nino eyed the miracle box as Master Fu pushed it towards him. 

“You are almost ready to take the heavy weight of being a guardian.” Fu said as Wayzz rested in his silver hair. 

“And, with this new title, I will know the identities of all the other chosen?” Nino asked as Fu nodded his head. 

“Remember Nino, as guardian, you will be in charge of both the kwami and the miraculous book. It will be up to you any decisions that are to be made.” Fu explained. Again Nino nodded as Tikki zipped to rest on the box. 

“You are ready for this Nino, I know you are.” The kwami smiled. Fu stood and made his way to the window. 

“I will lose my memories of all of this once I give you the power of guardian. But, Wayzz and the other kwami will aid you and guide you.” Fu said. Nino frowned as he looked down at the miraculous box. This would be his, he was being trained for this. He was scared, the fate of the world was about to be in his hands. What if he failed? What if the enemy got the whole box?

“Fear is a good thing Nino Lahiffe, it means you are human.” Fu smiled as he grabbed the box and put it away. Nino stood up, replacing his hat on his head. 

“This is a war, each battle is a step closer to victory. You are the general in charge of your army. Choose it well.” Fu said before opening the door to allow the younger out. Nino walked out, his hand going to the dog tags hidden under his shirt. 

“Your father would be proud.” Tikki said quietly, “the guardian wasn’t wrong, you are like a general.” The kwami continued. Nino smiled as he made his way to an alley. 

“Thanks Tikki, now, let’s find our kitten shall we?” He smiled, “spots on!”

Beatbug jumped across the rooftops, his eyes searching for his black cat. In just one day, he would learn the identity of his partner. In one day, everything would change, dynamics would change. 

He stopped atop Notre Dame, worry clenching him again. What would Noir say about all of this? Would she hate him for keeping so many secrets? If the tables were turned, he would be upset. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Noir appeared at his side, fastening her baton to the holder on her thigh. Beatbug smiled as he examined her fire red hair. She was like a flame in black. Destruction wrapped in beauty. 

“Has it been a quiet evening for you?” He asked. Noir nodded as her hands rested on her slightly wide hips. 

“I haven’t heard anything, not even petty normal crimes.” Noir pouted, she was always ready for action. It drew her in. He felt her golden eyes on him. He glanced over at her with a soft smile. 

“Beatbug, are you sure your alright?”

She asked, the worry evident in her voice. Beatbug felt his smile slip slightly. As always, his partner was observant as ever. Noir sat down on the ledge, patting the empty spot beside her as they overlooked the Seine. 

“We are partners, it’s just us Buggy. You can tell me things, we share the burdens of this job.” Noir reminded him. Beatbug smiled at her words, enjoying how they seemed to cut through all his previous doubts and fears. 

“Thanks kitten, I’ve just got a lot on my mind, we can discuss it tomorrow once I get it organized in my own head.” He said turning his yo-yo in his hands. Noir hummed, her tail flicking behind her as a soft purr sounded from her chest. 

“Content?” Beatbug asked with a smile. Noir nodded again, holding back her yawn. It had been a long day for both of them it seemed. 

“Since It’s so quiet, let’s go home and sleep while we can. Who knows what Hawkmoth and Peafowl will do next.” Beatbug said as he stood up. Noir followed, her baton extending at her side. 

“Night Buggy,” she saluted.

“Night Kitty,” Beatbug returned before both launched off into different directions into the night. 


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien entered the classroom early, surprised to find Marinette already in her seat, dark circles around her eyes as if she hadn’t slept all night. 

“Are you okay?” He asked as he took his seat. She said nothing, her hair was down and it was evident she had used her ample time to apply makeup and dress into such a beautiful red dress, it fit her well and made him shiver. 

“Do you have some sort of interview today?” He asked again, ignoring how his heart was beating faster. Marinette nodded, and upon closer inspection, noticed she was shaking. Her phone was in her hands, clasped tightly in her grip as if she were ready to run at a moment's notice. His eyes narrowed. 

“I did something wrong, didn’t I.” He whispered looking down. Marinette stood up abruptly, all eyes now on her. 

“Come,” she whispered, gathering her things and heading for the door. Adrien grabbed his things, school didn’t matter right now anyway. He followed her down a long hallway until they were hidden in a garden he didn’t know the university had. 

“Garden club, they don’t meet today so it’s safe.” Marinette explained as she leaned against a tree. Adrien eyed the butterflies that flew about, noting how Marinette did the same. She handed him a letter, her eyes not focused on him. 

“ _ Gabriel _ ?” He asked, opening the envelope and reading. His brow furrowed as he finished, his chest clenching at just what the words meant. His father knew she had discovered him. She was in danger. 

“I’m going with you,” he said, his words hard and leaving no room

for argument. Marinette was crying silently as he turned and gently pulled her into his arms. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came. So instead, he just held her. 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you last night.” She said softly into his chest. Adrien shook his head, in just two days, she had been thrust into a world of villains and betrayal. 

“I can’t believe I love the bad guy,” she suddenly hissed, burying herself closer against him. Adrien blushed at her words as he hugged her back, freezing when he noticed Nathalie and the Gorilla standing at the entrance. 

“It’s time,” he whispered softly to her. Marinette looked up seeing what he had and took his hand. Nathalie was emotionless as usual as they were led to the waiting black car out front of the university. 

The ride was in silence, Nathalie typing on her device as Marinette pressed against his side. Duusuu tried to come out and rest in Adrien’s palm, but Nathalie snapped at the poor creature sending it back to hiding. Once they arrived back at the mansion, Adrien aided Marinette into the home. 

“Your father is already awaiting our arrival,” Nathalie said, leading them inside the private office. Marinette glanced around, her heart hammering as she took in the decor. So plain, so cold. 

She made to sit, only for her arms to be pinned to her sides and her feet lifted off the ground. The Gorilla held her, emotionless as Nathalie as Adrien called her name. 

“I told you I wouldn’t let distractions get in the way Adrien. She is a distraction. She must be dealt with.” Gabriel said calmly. “You will understand one day son, but we must focus on saving your mother first.” He finished, raising a hand to dismiss them, but Adrien stepped forward, his eyes flashing with anger as his emotions took control. 

“Stop father please, can’t I have one thing! If what you keep saying is true, if this  _ is  _ all a lie, then how is it fair you have Nathalie and I remain alone?” Adrien asked. Gabriel frowned as he tapped his fingers against the hard surface of his desk. 

“Miss Dupian-Cheng, you are friends with the girl who runs the Ladyblog, correct?” He asked, making Marinette nod in slight fear. 

“Then you have a week to get me the miraculous box or my son here will experience the loss of yet another person he loves.” Gabriel smiled. 

“No, I won’t let you use her like this! She doesn’t deserve that!” Adrien snapped in anger, his emotions taking over. “You can’t, I won’t let you hurt the woman I love just because you screwed up with mom!” He continued, Gabriel watching him as the Gorilla tightened his hold on Marinette. 

“I love her father, I-“ he couldn’t finish, his throat constricting as pain erupted in his chest as deep coughs and specks of blood flew from his mouth sending him to his knees. He gasped for air as his kwami called his name. 

“Don’t touch him!” Marinette screamed, kicking free and rushing to kneel at Adrien’s side, caressing him to her chest and soothing his hair. His face and eyes were damp from tears as he struggled for breath. 

“She will share your kwami until I can get the miraculous box for myself.” Gabriel said as if he didn’t care his son had nearly died before him. Marinette shook her head, her fingers softly running through Adrien’s blond locks. 

“I can get a miraculous, just give me a day.” She whispered feeling her gut twist as she betrayed her friends. Gabriel’s smile only made her sicker, but the boy panting in her arms kept her grounded. She would just have to amp up her attempt to getting all the jewels.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrien kept Marinette in his arms, refusing to let her go as he groomed her hair with his fingers. Marinette wasn’t complaining though. She was shaken up, his ministrations were a welcomed distraction. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered, pausing his gentle pecks of her hair. Marinette focused on her lap, Adrien’s kwami sleeping in the folds of her legs. 

“I’m sorry I’m not strong enough to say no.” Adrien continued, “I never meant for you to get involved.” He finished. Marinette closed her eyes, her hands becoming fists. 

“Would you stop?” She asked, shifting to look at him. Adrien looked away, would he? He wanted his mother back, but he didn’t want to hurt Marinette, his friends, Paris. He wasn’t a bad guy, at least, he didn’t think so. 

His silence made her heart fall. She understood a little of his inner turmoil. If it was her mother and father she would be in the same boat. She loved her parents and would do anything for them as any other good child would. 

“I disappointed you, haven’t I?” He whispered in question. Marinette shook her head, she reached for his hands. They were soft. He watched as she brought his hand to rest against her cheek. 

“I fell in love with  _ you  _ Adrien. I chose to help  _ you. _ ” Marinette whispered. Adrien felt tears coming to his eyes as his emotions took over again. Marinette shook her head, remembering the episode at Gabriel’s. 

“Why do you cough so badly, are you sick?” She asked. Adrien went quiet, his eyes looking away as he dropped the hand that had been softly rubbing her cheek. Duusuu looked at her chosen before flying to rest on the side table. 

“My miraculous is broken, if my chosen uses me for a long period of time, I make the user sick,” Duusuu explained. Adrien shook his head, his eyes burning into the floor of Marinette’s bedroom. 

“Tell her the truth.” Adrien whispered, “Tell her what the consequences of my actions, the consequences my father always knew about, the same my mother had.” Adrien’s words kept Marinette frozen in fear as Duusuu bowed her feathered head. 

“My chosen is dying,” Duusuu replied, her happy demeanor becoming angry in seconds. Marinette could not blame the small kwami. Gabriel knew what the kwami could do to his own son, watched it happen before to the very wife he fought to bring back. 

“My poor Prince,” she whispered leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He was willing to fight his father for her, he had told his father he loved her in order to keep her safe. Helping him seemed like such a small thing compared to that. The courage it took to stand up to a man who didn’t seem to care if his son lived or died. 

“I love you,” she finally whispered leaning into his arms. Adrien sat frozen for a moment, feeling Marinette against him as her arms wrapped around his waist. 

“It’s a hug Adrien,” Marinette giggled, the sound making him blush as he hugged her back. 

“I know, it’s just been a while,” he admitted. Even before his mother died, hugs had become less and less as he got older. His cheek pressed against the top of her head, holding his innocent civilian safely, protectively. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered again. He was scared of what his father would do if she failed...

~~~~~~~

Nino woke the next morning to find Wayzz in his room. 

“Dude, did Master get stuck locked out of his apartment again?” He asked sitting up. As he held out his palm for the kwami to sit, Wayzz held up the bracelet with sad eyes. 

“You are the new master, Fu did the ceremony last night.” With Wayzz words, Nino looked at the large box that now sat on his desk. He was told what would happen and seeing the box, he realized he was once again alone. 

“What will you do now?” Tikki asked. Nino grabbed his dog tags thinking of what his father would have done. He was the leader, it was his job to protect everyone. A hot shower first, his father always took a hot shower to think about hard choices. He would do the same. 

The kwami exchanged concerned looks, resting on the magic box and feeling the power hidden inside. 

Nino let the hot water cover him as he thought of every option. He knew he needed to know the identity of his partner, but, being guardian out an added danger if he was ever caught. Would he choose to step down and give the ladybug to someone else? 

That seemed like the wisest option. To choose another hero, maybe let his partner help. Peafowl and Hawkmoth were formidable, they needed help. He knew first hand the troubles of the front lines. He shut off the shower, he would run it past Wayzz first before explaining his plan to his partner. She would become his sole confidant, she would know the secret just as he had been the only to know before. 


	12. Chapter 12

Beat bug had contacted Noir an hour ago, now he waited atop the notre dame. It wasn’t yet noon, and she had been talkative about an open morning for work, he was sorry to have to end that. 

“You call my music bug?” Noir asked, her hips swaying as she made her way to him. Her hips seemed wider this morning as her suit fit more snuggly. His eyes narrowed. 

“You changed the suit?” He asked, distracted from his original task. 

“Yeah, I watched catwoman last night and wanted to see how the suit would actually look on me.” Noir mused. Beat bug didn’t dare say how much he liked the change, and he prayed his own suit didn’t betray his thoughts. 

“Did you need something?” She asked leaning against her baton. Beat bug coughed before standing up and clearing his throat. 

“Noir, it is time you and I discussed the guardian of the miraculous.” He said, authority in his voice. 

~~~~~~~~

Adrien was uneasy as he paced his home. Marinette had said she would visit after she got a miraculous, but a part of him wished she wouldn’t. He didn’t like the idea of her being so close to his father. 

“Was it wise to tell her about your sickness?” Duusuu asked, her feathers dulling with worry. Adrien nodded, he wouldn’t keep secrets from her, not anymore. 

“Someone has to remember me,” he whispered softly. If his assumption was correct, his father would use him in exchange for the wish. He was the offering, the sacrificial lamb. 

“Adrien,” Nathalie’s voice broke him from his thoughts, he looked over to see his father's secretary at his door. Her hair was tied back tight, her eyes narrowed. 

“Your father wants to see you before miss Dupain-Cheng arrives.” She ordered, her heels clicking against his floor as she turned. Adrien glared at her retreating back. Did she even care? Did anyone in this house even care about him anymore?

He followed after the secretary, knowing it would be better to not keep his father waiting. It was silent except for their footsteps as they walked to his father's office. 

“Adrien, you were warned to not fall in love, why did you?” Nathalie asked quietly. Adrien looked at her, surprised by her sudden question. 

“You know your father will do anything for your mother, your family. This world, the people, even you and me, we don’t matter. Everything will be reset.” She reminded him. Adrien hung his head, the guilty feeling of wanting to betray all that, to just move forward, itched in his mind. She placed a hand on his shoulder, offering an awkward smile. 

“I understand, you are young, you feel the urges of a teenage boy. Your father's urges are the same.” She told him. He took a moment to understand her words.  _ Sex,  _ they thought Adrien’s attraction to Marinette was purely sexual. He controlled his face and emotions, letting the anger boil under his skin. 

“If she really does love you, then you can just ask her out again afterwards.” Nathalie suggested. But Adrien knew better, there would be no again,  _ he _ would not exist as he did now. 

“Go inside, your father is waiting,” the door opened, duty forced him forward, and the weight of the peacock miraculous kept him grounded. The more he stayed with Marinette, with his friends, the less he wanted to continue towards the wish. 

~~~~~~~

Marinette felt awkward as she stood in front of Alya preparing herself to ask for a miraculous, but she had promised to wait until Alya had told her the big news. 

“Beatbug is retiring!” She whispered, her icing beginning as she told her best friend about how Beatbug was having to move away, how the new hero would need her guidance. Marinette felt the weight of guilt. Should she tell her? Betray Adrien and his father? 

“Ok girl, now what did you want to ask me?” Alya said turning to face Marinette. This was it, the moment were she betrayed the city’s hero’s or betrayed the boy she loved. She opened her mouth, closing her eyes, and balling her hands to fists. 

“C-can I have a miraculous?” 


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette walked into Gabriel's office with her head high, the mouse miraculous around her neck. The two men inside watched her sit down, confidence she had locked yesterday, radiating off of her. 

“I see you managed a miraculous.” Gabriel said as Adrien walked up beside her. Marinette nodded her head, reaching out to hold the boy's hand. 

“I told you I could get one in a day.” She mused as Gabriel narrowed his eyes. 

“And just  _ how  _ did you manage such a task?” He demanded. Adrien looked just as confused, she had to play this right. 

“Beatbug is leaving, new hero’s need to be made, I was picked to be one. I’m lucky like that.” Marinette smirked. Adrien watched the two interact, he was worried how his father would react to this sudden attitude change.  _ Why,  _ the sudden attitude change? 

“You remember our agreement then?” Gabriel asked, leaning back in his chair. Marinette nodded as Gabriel nodded his head. 

“Now, what miraculous do you have?” Gabriel asked. 

“The mouse, I will be an auxiliary hero.” Marinette explained, “so, now that you know my role, what will your orders for me  _ be  _ exactly?” Marinette asked. 

Adrien led Marinette out an hour later, walking her from the mansion to her apartment. 

“So, what was with the attitude, I was sure my father wanted to kill you.” He said as they turned a corner. 

“Really? I thought I had done a great job.” Marinette smirked. Adrien narrowed his eyes before seeing the apartment ahead. 

“Marinette, don’t cause him to hate you anymore than he already does.” Hey were outside her door as he caressed her cheek. “I love you too much to see you hurt.” 

The door opened as the Marinette in his arms vanished as Noir stood in the doorway. He gulped, stepping back as a feeling of betrayal clinched at his heart. 

“Adrien, come inside, we need to talk now that your father isn’t listening.” Marinette said as she pushed Noir away and took his hand. Her eyes pleading for him to listen to her. 

“W-what's going on?” He was ghost white, fear in his emerald eyes. “Marinette, what have you done?” His words were a whispered breath of air, stepping away until his back hit the wall. He was cornered, trapped. Tears pricked are his eyes as he looked at Noir.

“I know, I should have told you, but it changed so fast and your father...” Marinette was rushing to calm him down, but her words fell on deaf ears. His pounding heart was filling his head, his breathing coming in gasps as he felt the coughing fit overcome him.  _ Fear, betrayal _ . He saw her face before things went black. 

~~~~~

“I should have never said anything, this is all my fault.” Marinette said as she gently combed her fingers softly through his hair. 

“You did the right thing, he will understand, don't worry.” Duusuu chirped as Mullo hid beside the cheese. Marinette has sent Alya away after bringing Adrien inside, the Fox miraculous once more safely put away. 

“He looked so hurt, I hate that look on him.” Marinette whispered. The kwami exchanged looks before Mullo moved besides her chosen. 

“You have chosen a dangerous job, and once he wakes up, you can explain to him just what that job is and how it affects you both.” Mullo squeaked. Marinette smiled before nodding her head and looking down at Adrien. Had she made the right decision? To her, it was better than the alternative. 


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien woke to Marinette humming as she pet his hair, her eyes closed as she cradled him to her chest. He felt warm, safe. It only made the feel of betrayal sting more. 

“Is it even real, is this real?” He asked her. He himself dealt with a form of illusion, but, he didn’t want that from her, he  _ had never  _ wanted that from her. Marinette released him, allowing him to move away from her. 

“I’m sorry you found out the way you did, I wanted you inside and calm before I revealed the plan. But, Noir jumped the gun.” Marinette started, she refused to look into his eyes, refused to see the hurt they held. 

“And just what  _ is  _ the plan? Am I allowed to know? Or, am I just another victim? The bad guy.” He couldn’t help but growl at her, anger overflowing around him. Marinette stood up, moving slowly before placing her miraculous in front of him, and then placing Alya’s blog on the hero’s before him. 

“Everything the illusion told your father is true. I didn’t lie. His powers would have sensed that.” She started, “I know the hero Noir, we are friends. I had to tell her everything, we formulated a plan. My only request was that you didn’t take the same punishment as your father, that we used a different punishment for your part in this.” Marinette told him. Adrien forced himself to listen, forced himself to calm down and hear her out. 

“The guardian agreed to help you, but we have to fool your father, I and you, have to play both sides.” She held out her hand, “will you help me?” 

Adrien paced the floor of Marinette’s apartment. His head spinning at the thought of betraying his family. His father had constantly reminded him that family was more important than anything. That his world, this reality meant nothing, that he could easily restart after the wish. He glanced at Marinette, could he betray her, knowing she had done everything to help him? 

How much did he want his mother back? Was it worth the choice he made? 

“I’m sorry, I should have talked with you first.” Marinette said, making Adrien stop. He turned to her before walking forward and cupping her cheek with one hand, calling his transformation. 

“Yes, you should have told me,” he said, his skin was purple now, his eyes violet. He looked evil. 

“But, at least now I know you are even more important than father and I originally thought.” 

Marinette stood stunned by his words. He held her miraculous in his hand before stepping back. 

“You betrayed my trust, Marinette, you told the hero’s about me. But I understand.” Peafowl pocketed the necklace before placing his fan under her chin and against her neck. 

“I won’t hurt you Mari, that was and never will be my intention.” He pulled a feather from his fan and smiled as he placed it in her chest, going into her heart. 

“Now my amok, you will listen to me, you will do as  _ I  _ order. You will never betray me.” Peafowl ordered. Marinette cried as she felt her heart stutter. She was literally a marionette to him. Her life in his hands. 

She bowed her head at the turn of events. He was the bad guy, she had fell in love with him. She should have expected the outcome. Adrien let his transformation fall as he coughed up some blood. 

“Let’s hope I don’t die before you get me the ladybug and black cat jewels, or you go with me.” He said kissing her lips. Marinette didn’t pull away, she felt defeated and betrayed. Her heart was broken and controlled by the man she had fallen for. 

Adrien smiled as he stepped away, the purple butterfly appearing over his eyes. 

_ “Good job my son, teach her to never betray our family,”  _


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette didn’t look at him, she was trapped between wanting to scream, and not wanting to anger him. 

“It hurts, being betrayed, doesn’t it?” Adrien said, tapping his fingers against her small sewing desk. 

“I’m sorry Adrien,” she whispered, unsure if it really was Adrien before her. Now that she looked at him closer, she noticed the small adjustments of an akumatized person. Hawkmoth has given his son his usual ability to transform, but he himself was in control. Adrien was trapped in his own head. 

So, who betrayed who? Was Adrien, or Gabriel angry. Maybe it was good that Noir didn’t transform here. But, their one up on Gabriel was now gone, and she had no way of telling the hero’s. 

“You can’t escape, you know this.” Adrien, no,  _ Gabriel’s  _ voice cooed. It was twisted,  _ wrong.  _ She could hear it now. 

“Good will always win, you use everyone, even your own son!” Marinette snapped in anger. Adrien stood and walked over, kneeling to meet her eyes. 

“He knows what I am willing to do for my family.  _ You  _ tried to lead him away.  _ You  _ are the danger.” Gabriel explained. Marinette looked away, she would save him. Family didn’t hurt the ones they loved...

———————————-

Nathalie watched as her boss walked out of his office. He was pale and his hair disheveled. Nothing like he would allow under normal circumstances, but to control an akuma out of uniform, was draining. He was paying that price. 

“Sir, are you sure this is necessary?” Nathalie asked, she had a look of worry as she moved behind her boss as he sat in a chair exhausted. 

“I must save my family Nathalie, at any cost.” Gabriel sighed, “is it wrong to love them and want that for them?” Gabriel asked, placing his face in his hands. Closing his eyes, he saw through his son's eyes. The look of love and adoration, so much like how Emilie would look at him. Those blue eyes directed at his son. Gabriel shivered, young love, he hated to destroy it, but once the wish was made, nothing in this world would exist and his son would be hurt again. 

“She knows the guardian, this will be over soon.” Gabriel said as he stood up, a wave of new energy hitting him. Calling on Nooroo, he returned to his wife’s side. The final battle was here, and his pawns were ready...

——————————————

Nino frowned as he watched the news, he thought he had longer, they all had.

“This is my fault,” Noir hissed as she stood behind him. Nino shook his head. She had explained what happened, her plan with Marinette. 

“We don’t have time to find replacements, I’ll have to fight.” Nino said. Noir shook her head, fire in her eyes. 

“But you said?” She began. 

“You gave Marinette a miraculous, who knows what Hawkmoth will have her or his son do.” Nino interjected. Noir hung her head. “We will win Noir, and then we can relax.” Nino smiled before turning to where he hid the miraculous box. 

“We  _ will  _ need help though.” Nino smiles as he grabs three miraculous. 

“Find Lila Rossi, give her the Fox. Chloe gets the bee, and Luka Cauffine, the snake.” Nino instructed before calling Tikki for what he hoped was the final time. 


	16. Chapter 16

BeatBug and Noir landed across from the Eiffel Tower. News crews already lined the road and sprinkled the air. 

“You made it,” Peafowl smiles as Hawkmoth walks forward. Multimouse was near the edge, her eyes downcasted. Peafowl held her at his side, watching the hero’s. 

“Now, just hand over the miraculous.” Hawkmoth ordered. 

“Never, we are the good guys, and we won’t let you, the bad guy, win.” Beatbug announced. Hawkmoth stepped forward, before glancing over to his son. 

Peafowl raised his fan preparing for a battle. He only made a few steps before he felt his body stiffen. Beatbug and Noir disappeared before he saw his father hit the ground, tackled by the real Beatbug. Noir was behind him holding Multimouse. 

“You’ve lost,” Noir said as the new hero’s stepped out of hiding. Peafowl relaxed, watching the chaos unfold. 

“You both will be imprisoned for terrorosim against Paris.” Beatbug said. Peafowl looked at Marinette, raising his hand. Noir tightened her hold on her friend. Multimouse looked up before smiling. 

“You won’t hurt him,” she said, making the hero’s look over before Beatbug screamed. He was tied in rope, the real Multimouse holding the ends. 

“Adrien, will not be taken.” Marinette said, she pulled Beatbug away from Gabriel. 

“Gabriel deserves the jail time, but not his son.” She continued. “The miraculous have caused nothing but trouble, I refuse to let it continue.” 

Marinette glared at Gabriel before releasing Beatbug. He narrowed his eyes at her as he grabbed his yo-yo. 

“You have no say in what we choose.” Beatbug snapped in anger. 

“I’ve seen both sides, I know more than you were willing to see.” Multimouse said as the cops took Gabriel away. Peafowl moves back away from the group in fear. 

“Who cares what their reasons are, they are the bad guys, they terrorized the city.” Beatbug said. Multimouse growled. 

“I’m not saying they shouldn’t have to pay, that Adrien himself shouldn’t have to pay, but if you will take a moment to listen to me, I will explain why he is so different.” She said. 

“We know why, it’s because you love him.” Noir hissed. 

“Should I have a second chance now?” The snake hero asked as the fox nodded beside him. The bee hero raised her weapon again. 

“Take their miraculous,” Beatbug ordered. Peafowl yelped as he raced behind Multimouse. She spun her rope like a yo-yo. 

“Wait please, you can’t take his miraculous!” She pleaded trying to shelter him from the hero’s. 

“Give is one good reason that isn’t because I love him.” The Fox snarled. Multimouse held her head high. 

“Because he will die!” She held up a necklace her fingers secured around the delicate jewelry. Nathalie had given her the jewel before this little battle. 

Beatbug raised a brow. Multimouse dropped her transformation. Marinette stood between the hero’s and Peafowl. 

“This is what controls the amok, this is  _ his  _ charm.” Marinette explained. 

“If we take away Duusuu, this will become useless and he will die.” Marinette explained. The heroes were silent as Marinette motioned for Adrien to drop his own costume. It was a tense moment, Marinette holding Adrien’s hand tightly in her own. 

“I trust her,” Noir said as the heroes talked. Beatbug glared at her. 

“She betrayed us!” Beatbug started.

“How? We got Hawkmoth, we have the miraculous.” Noir said. Beatbug sighed. 

“She’s refusing to give up his and I will not have any more magic out freely. And if what she says  _ is  _ true, then he’s not even alive! He’s a monster that should be put down!” Beatbug said. 

“I agree, we should just take the miraculous and let her cry it out.” The snake said. The bee huffed annoyed. 

“He caused just as many problems, death will be a very good punishment.” She agreed. 

“No, please Beatbug, I’ll keep an eye on her, or, if it makes you feel better, you can restrict her kwami.” Noir reminded. Beatbug thought over the choices. So many things he had to think of. 

It felt like centuries before Beatbug approached her with his hand outstretched. 

“We do not trust him with a miraculous, it will stay with me.  _ But,  _ you may keep yours, under one circumstance.” Beatbug snarled. 


	17. Chapter 17

Half a year later, Marinette kept her head down as she passed through town. She heard Adrien’s name, hissed as if he were an animal needing a leash. She hated it and it made her somewhat glad he never left their apartment. She fingered her miraculous as she waited for the metro. Her identity, her very existence was always on display. She was seen with hatred as well. The peacocks handler, the hero’s betrayer. Marinette has two timed the hero’s. She had a fan base of course, but ultimately, she was hated just as much. 

“You can take the roofs,” a man growled as he pushed her aside. Marinette yelped as she stumbled back. 

“We don’t want you, on our train.” Another woman spoke. Marinette didn’t reply, only turned to leave. Adrien has gone out once on his own, that stopped when she was called to the hospital to find him so severely beaten she was surprised he was alive, and yet the cops had still cuffed and restrained him to the bed like an animal. 

She made it home, entering the dark room in slight confusion. She put the keys on the table as she looked around, her ears twitching for any noise. 

“Adrien?” She called in worry. Was he hurt, had he run? She entered their bedroom and stopped. Adrien was looking out the window, his body was so still. She approached him, touching his shoulders before kissing the back of his neck. 

“I’m home,” she whispered. Adrien hummed but did nothing more. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked. Again, Adrien said nothing. “They hate me too, but don’t worry, we will get through this.” Marinette said finding her charm and gently gliding a finger over it. 

“I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you.” Marinette promised. Adrien closed his eyes, she couldn’t promise that, not when he felt Duusuu’s power flaring in his charm. 

————————————-

Alya curled against Nino, he was defeated, shaken. The room trashed and torn apart, the box gone. Common sense reminded her it was neither of their faults, but emotions made them believe it was all their fault. 

They had become too complacent with peace. There was no need for miraculous or their holders anymore. Only one still remained active. 

The Ladybug and Black cat were not one of them. 

“We need to tell Marinette.” Alya whispered. Their friend and her prisoner had the only available miraculous they had. 

Nino growled. Marinette. Their friend? Alya still spoke with her, but he was still angry she had played them. Played both sides. It was her fault Tikki and Plagg slept inside the miracle box and didn’t remain active. 

It was Marinette that helped bring down Hawkmoth in the end. 

“No,” he hissed. Alya sighed again, scratching his hair. 

“She should have been Guardian.” Alya commented. 

“She messed up,” Nino reminded her. 

“She brought them down from the inside. She played double agent.” Alya protested. The old argument meant nothing now. The bigger problem was the now missing miracle box. Now, not just two miraculous were missing. 

“I’m going to call her, you can pout here for now.” She left him on the bedroom floor amongst their trashed things. 

Nino felt sick. He was the guardian, he was supposed to protect the box. He was in charge of keeping the world safe, and he had failed. He reached for the dog tags around his neck, cupping them in his hands as he curled around them. The panic attack hit like a wave crashing a beach. Unforgiving but short. Taking out everything it touched. He tried to focus on Alya’s voice as she talked with Marinette. But, her voice was just too far away.

Adrien looked over the Paris skyline. He was hated, mistrusted. The opposite of what he used to be before the world discovered his dirty little secret. 

He heard her approach before she spoke. He could feel her emotions. They were all over the place. He knew that feeling, but he felt fear over all others. 

“What happened?” He asked, turning to her. Marinette eyed the kwami on his shoulder before her eyes fell onto the flower broach once worn by his mother. 

His amok. 

She couldn’t begin to imagine how he must feel. To know he could be killed so easily, he wore his heart literally on his chest. No longer was it protected in a glass coffin. 

He caught her staring, his hand covering the broach. 

“What happened?” He repeated, an edge to his voice. Marinette cleared her throat, timidly bouncing on her feet. 

“The miracle box was stolen,” she announced. Adrien was silent before cursing his luck. If Paris distrusted him before, now he was absolutely hated. 

Not one of them. An outsider, disgrace. 

“I’m here,” Marinette whispered, her hand resting on his arm. She placed her head against his shoulder as if reading his troubled mind. 

“I am active, but I can not locate kwami or the box.” Mullo announced. His voice broke the mood, reminding them of the grave situation. 

“We can only wait for the thief to either make the first move, or Nino to calm down enough to see if the book has any answers.” Marinette sighed, rubbing Adrien’s arm. Paris was going to riot once they found out, and it would be her job to calm the mob.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the original ending of the story, it’s meant to have no continuation, you are welcome to make one if you wish, but, this ending is supposed to leave you knowing the fight is never truly over


End file.
